Survivor?
by casama3120
Summary: just escaped from gallagher high can cammie stop the COC before they stop her? will she survive the battle to save her friends? missions are difficult and cammie is about to find out they can be even harder alone... happy endings are for fairy tales not gallagher girls
1. The excape

**After the 4****th**** book **

**Disclaimer: sadly as much as id love to be famous and be that much of a brill writer I don't own the Gallagher girl series or any of Ally Carters books **

**This is set after the 4****th**** book and explains how she escapes and lives on the streets and in safe houses, then finds out why the COC is after her in time for her eventual return? You'll have to read it to find out…enjoy.**

The escape

The end of year ball was unexpected but it would make her escape so much easier, running away from Gallagher girl academy with its high security, laser beams, and cameras was never going to be easy, mostly due to her mom blocking up the secret passage ways it taken her so long to find, but it could be made a lot easier with a floor length dress and a tunnel uncovered a week ago (even my mum couldn't find them all). After putting up with Macys complains that she had to 'wear SOME makeup at least'. I went down stairs in the simple full length short sleeved black dress, it was simple but amazing, even daring to compare to Macys short red designer dress and Bexs blue one shoulder dress, Liz trailed behind us in a pink frilly thing which could only look good on her. I would miss them I thought as I laughed at something Bex said.

The ball seemed to last forever, I spent it talking with people for ages then silently disappearing to talk to someone else so that when I finally did leave no one would worry about where I was for at least a hour, but even then it would probably not be till Bex, Macy and Liz went to bed that they realised I wasn't there, it was that they usually ignored me just that I blended in so well with crowds hence the nickname. Macy dragged me to the almost empty dance floor a few times but she knew I wasn't into it so gave up quickly. I decided I would wait till the dancing started properly before leaving. The only thing I wasn't expecting was Zach, I thought he would've guessed what I was going to do and come down to say goodbye, but he didn't show downstairs at all I didn't know how I thought about that yet, I pushed the thought away, I needed to focus and I couldn't do that while he was occupying almost all my head.

It was three hours later that the dancing started with such laughter and attention that I could slip out the half open door unseen, I walked slowly down the corridor knowing that if anyone bothered to come out their gazes would slip from me in an instant I was the chameleon for a reason. When I got round the corner safe from anyone who would dare to stop me, I began to run pulling the soft fabric of my dress over my head, underneath were jeans and a strapy black top hidden by the dresses length, I grabbed the black bag hidden in the corner as I ran, pulling out a hoodie I replaced it with the dress then slid the bag behind me, glancing behind me as I did but the corridor was empty. I could have laughed if I hadn't feared someone hearing it. I pulled the hoodie over my head, slid to a stop, then grabbing the skirting board I pulled open a secret door, it slid upwards as a jumped inside. Hearing voices I pulled it down gently and waited but it was just some second years chatting about the places they would be going in the holidays. I only started moving swiftly down the corridor after I was sure that there footsteps had moved away, I breathed in gulping down the air as I got outside into sunlight and a gentle breeze.

**Please review this is my first story so please tell me how to improve it thanks, also if its completely rubbish and I shouldn't write anymore please tell me that too (although I hope you wont :\ )**


	2. New York

**Sorry the last one was so short guys I didn't realise it was that short please R&R really appreciate all reviews thanks **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the books or storylines**

**New York**

New York; I hadn't realised how far away it was it took me almost a week to get here since I walked most of it putting up basic camps wherever I needed them. I couldn't stay in hotels yet, the paper trails would give me away but now I'm on the border for new York city and I can create a whole new person on my computer with full background in case anyone decides to check, but that's the good thing about new York, people are everywhere here! Making it so much easier to blend in and be unnoticed. I was just putting the finer points on my new identity: Zoey Williams who lived in Miami all her life, it was too far away for them to check but if they did they would realise that the street and apartment number weren't faked and that there was someone living there just not called Zoey.

I was officially in New York City! I knew the exact location of the CIA headquarters in New York and avoided it just in case someone leaving or going in recognised me or that the scanners placed out side the building picked up on me. With my new identity in place I went shopping to buy half a dozen wigs all different styles and colours, hair dye, lots of different coloured contacts and a phone, which I rigged to be untraceable but would probably never need, it was all part of the disguise, as long as I fitted into new York no one would worry about who I was, or so I hoped. I also booked into a cheep hotel for three days; I knew enough of staying off the grid to know to never stay in one place more than a week. I had to change my looks before going in the hotel so they wouldn't get suspicious. So this was me for three days;

Name: Zoey Williams

Age: 15

Born: Miami

Hair colour: red

Eye colour: grey

In New York on holiday during the school holidays.

So I walked down the street chatting and laughing into my phone while occasionally stopping to admire a top or a pair of shoes in the window (looking in the reflection to make sure I wasn't being tailed) and smiling at the guys watching me (were they in blackthorn?). I was constantly on edge, waiting for someone to jump out the shadows and grab me to take me back to the academy or take me to COC headquarters for, well I don't know, if I knew I wouldn't be here trying to find out. The first day was quiet, nothing happened and so was the second, most people would have relaxed on the third day, but I was a spy and not so easily caught out so one the third day I was unbelievably paranoid convinced that someone was following me so I led them to a less busy area to see who it was there was no one there so I went back to the hotel grabbed my stuff and left half a day earlier that I had planned. I travelled north, next stop New Hampshire. The further I got from New York the less the paranoia ate at me which just made me all the more sure I had a tail in New York but I wouldn't dwell on it I needed to keep moving now. It was on the edge of New Hampshire that I settled my nerves enough to make camp, I was exhausted from travelling almost a whole day it was now late at night as I crawled into the tent sheltered by rock on three sides. I was tempted to use my phone to call someone but who would I call? Not my mum that was for sure, I wanted to call Macy and Liz but they would just tell me to come home, Bex wouldn't though she would just yell at me for not telling her and letting her come. I smiled at that but put the phone down knowing that even my untraceable phone would give away my location at the hands of Liz. With the memory of my friends still floating in my head I drifted into sleep.

**I hope this is longer and better than the last one. The action and exiting stuff should be in the next chapter. Just so you know I've decided to keep writing I hope you will keep reading it thanks for all help and support. The next chapter will be coming tomorrow save for something drastic happening to my computer of course **** comments and criticisms all welcome I really appreciate the help so thank you to anyone reviewing. **


	3. Ambush!

**During the last chapter I obviously had writers block so please don't judge the story on that chapter **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher girls series or any copyright to do with it.**

**Ambush!**

**Still Cammie POV.**

As a Gallagher girl I Knew getting lost was a hazard, but as a girl who had never been more than a few miles from home before it was bound to happen. I unrolled the map onto the floor of the abandoned musty street coughing as the smog chocked me; I studied the map turning it this way and that, shining the bare light of the torch on it with my free hand. I'd been trained to know what direction I was facing by the positioning of the sun or the stars but the sun went down ages ago and it was too musty down here to see the top of the buildings much less stars. I sighed, it had been three weeks since I left, and two days since I had a decent meal, I was hungry, tired and my backpack seemed to be getting heavier by the hour.

I froze, there was someone behind me, about three metres away, my fingers tightened round the torch, I waited as the person came closer I could tell it wasn't your average tourist, not down a industrial street like this, I heard a click I knew exactly what it was, I spun on one foot launching the torch with deadly accuracy as it hit him with a thud on the head as gun fire erupted, if only I had paid attention earlier I may have realised there was more than one person, I ran with full speed as the bullets flew though the haze and hit the floor around me, some part of my brain picked up on the two streets in front of me but most of my brain was acting like a dear knowing my only chance was to out run the enemy. I flew down the left street but gun fire erupted in front of me twisting round I backtracked to the other street this one had no one guarding it again that small part of my brain told me this was strange, but still I flew down the street again there was a choice of two streets I ran down the right; but there was no noise.

*flashback memory* 'your best weapon is your instinct, remember that'

How many teachers had told me that? How many times had my parents drilled that into me as a child? So instead of continuing running down the street I turned everything seemed to be in slow motion as I back tracked to the street id seen but not taken. Like I suspected gunfire erupted; they weren't carelessly leaving streets open for me to take they were heading me. Anger filled me, did they think I would fall for that? More anger filled me as I realised how close they'd been to being right. I ran toward the gunfire this time, id seen my escape route; a small space not even big enough to be called a alley wedged between two houses. I squeezed into it, as I slowly backed down it carefully keeping a eye on the people running, guns pointing, as they passed me, thinking id taken the clear street. Relief washed over me, as I calmed my heart beat down to a normal speed I took another step back, there wasn't enough space to turn round, a hand pressed against my mouth and a knife was at my throat…

**Bex's POV**

I was on holiday in the Caribbean, and like everyone else that attends our school, no sorry forget that, like everyone who knew our school existed, I was worried about Cammie and where she was. I can't believe she would run off without telling me! We had been best friends ever since we started school but still she runs away into who knows how much danger without me and without even telling me. I groaned moodily

'What's wrong with you?' my mother said glancing up from a file which had TOP SECRET written in big red letters on it, like that isn't obvious! I gave her a look.

'Don't worry we'll find her' I almost smiled; my mother could read me like a book.

'I can't believe she didn't even tell me! And I want to know how she got out in the first place!'

Ignoring the first question she replied 'that's what we all want to know but cam has always had a knack for finding passage ways in the walls'

'Ummmm' I mumbled only half listening

'Well I'm going, I have an op in a hour with the CIA, what will you do when I'm gone?'

'Hmmmm, I dunno there's these punks across the street there about five or six years older than me and there's eight of them, I might pick a fight with them if I get bored then watch some TV.'

'Fine but don't attract too much attention to yourself and whatever you do don't put them in the hospital, I don't want the police hanging round here while were on holiday' she said as she left the room. I was being sarcastic but people have a habit of listening when a Gallagher Girl makes a threat. I was just contemplating actually doing what I said when my phone rang I snatched it up and grinned, it was Macy

'Hey peacock' I said switching easily to our code names 'duchess here'

'No! I thought Liz was going to answer YOUR phone' I laughed at her sarcasm but it didn't last long, the conversation quickly turned serious.

'Have you heard from Cam?' that was me.

'No if she's going to call anyone it would be you, have your parents said anything?' that was Macy.

'No'

'That could be good? Right?'

'No Macy, it means she's off the grid' she took that quite calmly I thought till I heard a thud then the beep of the phone disconnecting as she threw it across the room at the wall opposite and it broke. I sighed if she was going to react like that I wasn't even going to tell Liz.

**I thought I should have someone else's POV to see how they were reacting to her disappearing not sure how it turned out I think I might stick to Cams POV from now on. And I know I left it on a cliff-hanger from cams point of view but I have to get you to keep reading somehow don't I? ****Thank you to Tehnekox96, Red5blood5rose and YamiStar248 for the help, support and reviews x**


	4. Kell

**Thank you for all the reviews guys I really appreciate it. I know your wondering what happened after the cliff-hanger in the last chapter so ill get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series.**

**Kell**

**Cams POV**

'Move backwards, don't make a sound, don't run or Ill kill you, got it?' the voice behind me hissed. It didn't take me long to realise that this girl was nowhere near COC level, in fact I was positive she was just some gang girl. But still going backwards was a much better idea then going forwards into the COC's guns or her knife.

'I said, GOT IT?' she hissed again, louder this time. I nodded slowly. Then started moving backwards as she moved her hand away from my mouth and the dagger moved to press against my back. As the floor started to get a steady decline I realise that what id thought to be a small alley between the buildings actually was an entrance to a cellar of sorts. When the alley widened out into a dusty room, only a couple of meters across, cobwebs hung in the corners and lining the room was half a dozen thin, scratty looking children between nine and fifteen. I felt a pang of sympathy for them, they looked as though they had even less to eat then I had over the past few days, which was sad because I had food just no time in which to eat it but these kids seemed to be the opposite.

'Who's the kid?'

'You can't bring in more kids Kell, we don't have enough food as it is'

'Why's she here'

'Where did you find her?'

The questions filled the room along with edgy, whispered murmurings. But one look from the girl that was still grabbing my arm and apparently called Kell and they silenced.

'She's not staying! I found here creeping round the entrance so dragged her down here.' She glared at me 'what are you doing down here anyway?'

'Got lost' I said keeping it simple and partly true, but she still gave me a sceptical look.

She glared at me for a minuet more before saying 'your from jimmy's gang aint you'

'No' I replied simply, I swung my backpack off my bag and bent to open it, but her rusty knife found my throat again, I was getting tired of this so I spun on my heal and within the blink of an eye I had her pined to the floor, her knife slid across the floor. There was a gasp of surprise from the kids lining the wall, the indecision of wanting to help her weighed up with my obvious training in fighting. But I kept my eyes on Kell who had a look of shock and fear in her eyes, I hadn't meant to scare her that much so I let her go saying 'stop it with the knife already I'm not going to hurt anyone, and you're the one that brought me down here anyway.' I smiled sadly at her then grabbed my bag. I chucked a couple of bread rolls at the kids who fell on them like ravenous wolves.

'I have to go' I said grabbing my bag 'you should too, get away from this town if you go further south maybe you can get more food.' I was slightly worried that the COC would find this place, and them.

Before I could reach the door a man jumped through the gap, followed by four others all in single file, the searchlights atop there guns seemed to piece the darkness sweeping over the kids, I pushed off the wall and ambushed the guy at the back slamming his head against the wall, as he fell the others span round but realising that in the small room it wasn't possible to shoot without hitting each other they resorted to hand to hand combat. The palm of a hand shot forward and I blocked spun and high kicked him in the stomach he fell backwards into someone behind him. The kids ran fleeing up the alley I twisted to shout at them to stop. If the COC were out there…. I didn't even get to finish the thought as my back hit the wall, I focused my attention back on the agents heal kicking one in the head I slapped a Napotine on another. There was just one left as I launched myself at one he dodged and caught my hand twisting it behind my back I let out a cry of pain. A rag that reeked of chloroform smoothed me. I struggled but as I grew weaker I knew I would lose this fight. I blacked out.

Someone was shaking me awake, I jumped into a defensive crouch but she said 'calm down girl, it's just me.' I blinked, and focused on Kell. 'I brained him from behind' she said grinning and holding up her knife which she'd hit him with. I laughed.

'I'm starting to like you' I said with a grin.

'Who are you?' she asked but as I sighed and gave her a sad look she nodded understanding that I couldn't tell her. 'I always thought the government had secret spies, but I never thought they'd be kids!' I let out another laugh

'Come on, we need to leave' I said urgency in my voice. She nodded again and came with me, I checked to see if it was clear but the five agents must have not told the others about the alley because the street was deserted. The other street kids had scattered and I told her to do the same.

'Can't I come with you?' she pleaded

'No, that was nothing, ill be on the run constantly for months and you haven't been trained to cope with that much less the fighting' and with that I walked away, hoping she would understand.

**Remember to review please. Where do you think she should go next? Should she hide out in Canada? Or battle her way into the heart of the COC?**


	5. CODE BLACK

**I really hope this is worth it because it's taken me all day to write this. Cams pov is all action. Liz's doesn't have any but its good, I hope anyway. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: alley carter owns all original storylines I only wrote this one.**

**CODE BLACK**

**Cams POV**

I spun round and put all of my strength behind the hit, he fell and I twisted to meet the next opponent, kicking him in the gut, I was a good fighter and several dozen of the enemy had already fallen but I was tiring and they knew it. I was a mere metre away from the exit but the corridor seemed to stretch on forever and the COC agents blocking the way weren't helping. The agents surged forward in a ring around me, there was no way out and there was forty of them with more coming but a Gallagher girl never gives up even if she has to give her last breath fighting. It was then that someone stabbed something in my neck and my eyes going wide, I gasped then everything went black.

Maybe this wouldn't have happened, Maybe if id been more careful, maybe if I had been faster running through the corridors secretly slipping hidden microscopic cameras in the walls and floor, maybe if I had been better at cracking the code to the files which I downloaded from the computer in the vaults, maybe if I had gotten the files and camera links to Liz sooner, maybe if…., maybe….

**Liz POV**

I was up an hour before breakfast as usual, on my computer, it was like any other day; Macy was deciding which pair of designer jeans to wear despite all three pairs looking identical to me, I mentioned that to her once but she had just looked at me like I was crazy, and Bex was still asleep. The only difference to normal was that today, like every day for the past 5 months, Cam wasn't here. I sighed and looked at her empty bed, remembering how she used to sit there laughing at Bex when she grumbled and moaned about mornings. Macy stopped choosing her outfit for the weekend long enough to smile sadly at me, I guess she knew what I was thinking about.

A beep from my laptop told me I had a email, I went down stairs to the library with my laptop, set it on a table and opened up my email I glanced round but the room was empty. The email was heavily encrypted, I grinned wondering which secret agency it was that wanted my help my hands flew over the keyboard at top speed, but it still took me over three minuets to decode it all! When I had done that I tried to find out where the email had come from but it was bouncing all over the world, that didn't surprise me, it was probably from the CIA or maybe even NASA (they often sent me emails asking for help), I doubted it was FBI, I had a huge argument with them last time they contacted me, because as I told them, even a five year old could decode the encryption they sent over and that it was a waste of my talents to work it out. A link appeared on the screen and I double clicked on it. Just then the alarms screamed out 'CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK' shocked, I threw myself out the chair but something caught my eye and I sank back down pale and quiet, for on the screen of my laptop was the words; _'sorry, the code black I have just issued was for your safety. You wont understand yet, but you have to stay here, don't let them call off the code black until you've read this and it has been sent to the correct authorities otherwise if they find out I've sent this and only you know then they will kill you. I'm sorry I had to give this to you Liz, but I trust you.'_

I blinked what the hell? How did someone set a code black from outside the building? I moved the mouse over to the words and clicked, I was right about it being another link. A video popped up, it was Cams face and she was grinning, the time stamp in the corner of the video said it was taken twenty minuets ago

'Hey, sorry bout that' I could barley hear her over the alarm. 'This is the COC headquarters, well one of them anyway, I couldn't find the main one I'm afraid. I've put cameras all over this dump so assuming they don't find them, there all at your disposal, I've also given you some stuff I down loaded from there computer in the vaults I've not read most of it I didn't have the time but there some blueprints to this building and some other junk someone can make use of. I blew up the last two headquarters but I can't with this one I have… something else to do' I frowned what did she mean my something else? 'But anyway this is important Liz no matter what they say, no matter what they show you. I'm not dead. Ok? Not in 10 minuets not in 10 months. They need me for…' she glanced behind her and fear spread into her eyes 'I have to go but remember what I told you. Ill see you in a few months.' She smiled again but this time it didn't reach her eyes. She put something onto the computer and ran out the room just as it exploded, leaving the video to only snow.

I walked out the room the laptop still balanced on my arm, and was greeted with sirens, moving bookcases, exited teenagers, and terrified first years. I had completely forgotten about the code black. The siren cut out but the rest of the code black was still in effect. Gallagher girls and teachers alike had all gathered in the main hallway. Ms Morgan was stood at the front, she addressed the girls 'we've canvassed the area but it appears that someone inside the building set off the code black. Did anyone' she didn't even get to finish before I pushed my way to the front and said calmly

'That would be me.' There was a few surprised intakes of breath at that, I realised that in the school I was the second likely to be responsible for this, the first being Amy. Ms Morgan raised an eyebrow.

'Fine if that's the case then ill turn it off '

'NO!' oops, I didn't mean to shout

'Excuse me?' now Ms Morgan looked REALLY shocked.

'Who says?' said Tina annoyed.

I looked her straight in the eye and replied 'Cam says' every Teacher and student gasped in union. I glanced back and saw Ms Morgan put a hand on the wall to steady herself, I held up the laptop in answer to an unasked question. 'Video, documents, blueprints, cameras INSIDE the COC.' I said grinning

A low whistle came from Mr Smith 'she's been busy'.

'My office, now' Ms Morgan had recovered enough to go back into head teacher mode. I followed into the spacious office. I had half an hour of questions before they even watched the video. 'What was she thinking? Going in the middle of the same people who have tried to kidnap her twice! It's insane. Let's see the cameras then. We scrolled through various videos. I stopped on the sixth one.

'What the hell?' I asked. There were several guards running down the corridor.

'Do not tell me Cams still in there.'

'no.' I frowned, 'she can't be she recorded the video.' I looked at my watch. 'An hour ago now, it wouldn't take her that long to get out would it?' I clicked onto the next video and went pale. The reason Cam hadn't got out was there on the screen. She was fighting thirty or forty agents. The floor was already littered with unconscious or dead guards. As a stun gun was pressed into Cams neck she looked directly at the camera, the look in her eyes was unmistakable.

'Trust me' both me and Ms Morgan said. Mr Smith gave us a confused look but Ms Morgan ignored it and put her head in her hands. 'The blasted COC have her and she wants us to trust her? She knows as well as we do what happens to agents in the COC! Even if they get out alive, which is unlikely, they've all been tor….' She cut off her rant with a gasp and a glance at me 'oh god Liz. I didn't mean… I forgot you were here… sorry.' But it was too late; a tear fell down my cheek. I got up and left.

**Thank you for the 8 reviews now! Most people have about 20 by now but the ones I've got are brilliant. So thanks x **


	6. learning is painful

**Finally got chapter six started, it might be a bit confusing but hopefully the next couple of chapters will explain everything if you get lost.**

**Learning is painful**

**Cams POV**

I woke but kept my eyes closed, I was sat down on a hard wood chair my hands tied behind the back of it, I tested the rope but the knots held. Damn. I opened my eyes, the room was completely empty other than me, the walls were grey and the door was behind me where I couldn't see it. Giving me no clue as to where I was. I had to give them credit for being good at this.

'She's awake' the voice came from the doorway.

'No I'm not, go away' I said grinning and trying to twist round to see the door.

'Trust me you will not be making jokes soon.' The woman came in front of me. 'Nice to see you again, Cameron. Not so nice for you though.' Mrs Goode, Zach's mother, no I wouldn't think of her as that, she was nothing like him. 'Now ill give you one chance to tell me where it is, or…' she left the threat hanging, but pulled out a cigarette lighter.

'No idea what your talking about.' I was being completely honest. But I doubted that would stop her. She lit the cigarette lighter and pressed it against my face; I flinched but didn't scream, I wouldn't give her the satisfaction. She pulled it away and gave me a questioning look. I shrugged. She hit me hard. By the time she had finished with that, the whole left side of my face was in agony. But still she hadn't let anything slip about what she wanted to find.

**Macy POV**

We were all waiting on the balcony, despite what Liz had told us we were all confident that she would be in no worse a condition then she'd been after jumping off the waterfall last year. It never even occurred to us that they would come back without her. But still here we were listening, shocked, as a MI6 agent told us that the mission to destroy the base went well but that Miss Morgan wasn't in there. Usually the head teacher would tell us announcements such as these but when Ms Morgan had come back from the mission she had not even spared us a glance as she went into her office and slammed the door, I couldn't blame her, I was wanting to do the same thing.

**Cams POV**

My hand was stretched out on the table; fingers splayed out and held down.

'Just tell me where the files are and you won't have to lose a finger.' FILES now we were getting somewhere. I remained in cover.

'What's so important in them that you want anyway?' At that she froze, confused, my first thought was shit I've blown it but then she glared at me.

'You know exactly what's in them.' I was relived that shed not suspected, but that feeling only lasted a second before she brought the knife down, that time I did scream.

'Surly' I gasped in pain 'told someone else other than me.' The gasp cleverly covered up that I didn't know whether I was talking about he/she. Again she fell for it, spilling more secrets which she thought I already knew.

'of course he didn't, your father was never that clever, instead he entrusted the location of one of the country's most important secrets to a CHILD!' the knife came down again. And I screamed in agony. Then I passed out.

***flashback***

'RACHEL, RACHEL!' that was my fathers voice I moved towards it. 'Oh, Cam honey, where's mummy?' I was confused. Was this a game? Didn't mummy say she was going to Paris? Then I got it he must be trying to find out if I knew where Paris was.

'Europe, France.' I said proudly but he frowned. Maybe I was wrong, hang on wasn't there a Paris in Texas? 'Texas?' I said.

'Huh? What? Anyway never mind. When she gets back you have to tell her the caves in the lake. She'll know what I mean. Now daddy's got to go away for a while but you'll be a good girl wont you.' I completely ignored the lakes part at the thought of him leaving.

'Going where? When are you coming back then?'

'I don't know, I don't know, just remember to tell mummy ok? Good girl' that's when he left while I sat there confused why did I have to tell mummy I would be good? Wasn't I usually? I wasn't to know that I'd never see him again, or that id just ignored and forgotten a vital piece of information….

***flashback over***

I woke up gasping as water was thrown over me 'I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!'

'Paris?' the word just slipped out but I guess that was fine because I knew where the files were and it defiantly wasn't Paris; either of them for that matter.

'Finally you've come to your senses, everywhere in Paris you or your family have been, I will go and if you're lying to me you will die understood?' I nodded and she turned to the guard 'keep an eye on her.' She left. I waited three hours for her to get on the plane far away from here, then I put my plan into action. I had to get out of here, which wasn't going to be easy as today I had got more scars, bruises and burns then I had the rest of my life put together, for a Gallagher Girl that was one hell of a lot, and that wasn't even counting the two missing fingers or that my arm looked like it was broken.

**This ones a bit shorter than the last two I know but I'm having a bit of writers black and am stuck on the plot. I think I've got a vague idea as to what to put in the next few chapters tho.**


	7. Guess im running again

**By the way, in case you get confused in the seconded chapter, the italics is her thoughts while the normal writing in the present and what's actually happening. If you get too confused switching back and forth then read between the lines. I just did it to explain and I thought it would be more interesting then a flashback (which annoy the hell out of me) sorry for confusion. Thanks for all the reviews I've officially got 11 now! **

**To the review question**** 'where is Zach?' – I'm really sorry but he's still at the academy. When she goes back, which she will, ill put him in. so he will defiantly be in one chapter and two if I decide to do another chapter at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I only own this story line. The original books are alley carters.**

**Guess I'm running again**

**Cams POV **

I shook my hair, tossing it backwards, the hairclip slid out and into my hand, I twisted my fingers loosening the knots with the clip.

'What are you doing?' he walked forward, completely on edge, by the wary look on his face he'd heard plenty of the stories about Gallagher girls. Just as the ropes fell off my wrists, I swung a first round and hit him; he slid along the floor reaching for his walkie-talkie. I shot forward and stamped on his hand, preventing him from getting it, I then kicked his head, he slumped, unconscious. Someone entered the room with a gun pointed at my head. I threw my leg upwards kicking the gun out of his hand, it went off hitting the wall behind me. An alarm sounded and I swore. Slamming the heal of my hand into his neck. I began to run.

_I have to get to the lakes_. I ran. _There are hundreds of lakes in America, but these were special to us._ I kept running but they followed_. I remember going there as a child, laughing on the beach._ Agents were closing in. _while dad told me story's of pirates treasure hidden in caves under the lake._ They were shooting but I didn't stop running_. I never even believed that there were caves under there, but I liked the stories anyway._ I reached the exit_. I remember dad happy, laughing at something I said._ A piecing pain in my leg pulled me back into reality; I was being shot at by dozens of agents with guns, I had no weapons and was badly injured, not to mention I think I've just been shot in the leg. I didn't bother to look, for now it was completely irrelevant. It only mattered when I could no longer walk or bled to death, either way if that happened before I got the files somewhere like the CIA or MI6; somewhere that someone could use them. Then it was all pointless. I had to go. Now.

I pushed open the door, throwing it back behind me, smashing two agents in the face. I ran up a steep incline, and down the other side but I fell, rolling over and over, my hands up protecting my face as bullets hit behind me getting closer and closer to me. I reached the bottom of the hill and scrambled upwards. I spared a glanced behind me. My leg was in agony now, I begged it not to buckle beneath me. Not now. I was so close to the trees, to safety and to cover, but they were closer. I wasn't going to make it. Bex would kill me if she knew I had even thought that, I think that's where I found the strength to keep running. Because the next thing I knew, I was in the forest, surrounded by trees. I scrambled up a tree and crawled along the branches. To where it was thicker. I waited while the agents went past and spread out, then I dropped down to the two closest to me, holding on to a branch I just hung for a minute before swinging forward and kicking them in the head and dropping down. I was running again.

I was panting, I had been running for nearly 4 hours, only stopping to bandage my worst wounds with strips of my filthy t-shirt. They had taken my backpack off me and I didn't have the time or money to get more things. I was going to the lake, but I had to stop first, to pick up some things I had left in one of my camps. I had left little things I might need in all my camps in case this happened. But what I needed was in Colorado, so I should thank the COC for brining me closer to it really. It had taken me a while to find out where I was, I had expected them to move me to a different headquarters but it's a bit disorientating to be in Canada, Quebec then wake up in Nevada, but at least it was warmer in Nevada. I finally reached the Camp, sadly this one I hadn't put food in but there was a knife and a scanner. The scanner was in case they had put a tracker on me. I was right there was one buried in my arm; lucky for me it wasn't very deep. I put it in my pocket and ran out of the camp; I figured I had about two minuets before they got here.

I had snuck into a small block of flats, the sort I would hide out in for a few days. Except I wasn't staying in this one; I had attached the tracker to a stray cat also taking up residence in the building. As long as the tracker was moving they would think I still had it in my arm, well I hoped anyway. I got out of there as fast as I could. And using all my chameleon skills I managed to hitch a ride on the back of a lorry (the driver didn't even notice me getting off in the middle of a road) I got most of the way to the lakes. I was close to passing out by the time I reached the waters edge. It was like something from a fairy tale; a bright green field followed by a small sandy beach and sparkling blue water.

I dived in, swimming strongly as the light faded around me, the water turning to a dark shade. I needed air but I continued swimming anyway. I was so dizzy by the time I saw the entrance to the cave that I almost believed I was hallucinating. I swam in, it was only half full of water and there was a dry ledge just above the water. With effort I pulled myself up. I collapsed onto the floor after just lying there for half a hour I sat up to look around. With a gasp of dismay I stood up, there was nothing here, no files, nothing. I put my hand on the wall to steady myself. Then jumped as with a beep a panel slid out of the rock. I gasped, it was a finger print scanner so I put my hand on it. An entire section of the wall slid aside this time revealing a small closet size room big enough for about three people. I wasn't impressed. It was lined with bookcases filled with books. But otherwise the room had nothing interesting at all in it. I looked through the bookcases, I realised that they were all books my mum hated, go figure; she hates something so it ends up spending the rest of its dusty life in an underwater cave in the middle of nowhere.

I spotted one of the books; it was different to the rest because I recognised it as my mums all time favourite. Why was that here? Hang on, if that was here among ones she hated that meant it was a trigger to something else, but more importantly it meant my mum had made this place, probably my dad had too. I pulled it down and the wall behind me shut blocking my exit. Another panel slid out but this had face recognition scanners, blood test slides and x-rays. It was a lot like the entrance to the sub-levels. When I had completed all the tests a message flashed on the screen

'Welcome Miss Cameron Anne Morgan' the only thing I could think of was wow that's so cool. But the wall slid away and I entered a room that was completely beyond anything I had seen before, it was way beyond cool.

**Hahaha CLIFHANGER! Feeling slightly evil now. If you want to know what's in the room then you will have to read the next chapter, which I will do my best to get published sometime tomorrow. Please review I highly value ALL comments. **


	8. Life without Cam

**Since you wanted Zach, I've done some from his POV. But him and Cam aren't together yet. Next chapter WILL include Zammie (not sure how to do that yet but never mind.)**

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own the original story lines.**

**Life without Cam**

**Zach's POV**

I sat in my pristine room, with a slight urge to throw things round and make it into a complete tip. I was bored. It wasn't my fault she wasn't here, I kept telling myself that but I didn't believe it. If only I had convinced her to run away with me, then she wouldn't be in this mess. I would have got her out of there, no forget that, I wouldn't have let her go in. who knows what she's going through, what my moth- what SHE was putting her through.

I left the room, I missed her horribly and thinking about her only made it worse, I wondered round school for a bit; it was always harder to cope without her in the weekends because I couldn't distract myself with school. Eventually I found myself in the library. Both Liz and Macy were there. I went behind them to see what they were reading, it was really weird; Macy was studying for Cov-ops (while pretending to be reading a copy of Vogue which she held in front of the book.) and Liz was reading some other fashion magazine (while pretending to read Advanced Computering.) they suddenly looked up.

'Can we help you with something?' Macy said tartly.

'Yeah actually, is this like freaky Friday or….?'

'Ha ha, very funny, my sides are splitting.' Macy replied sarcastically

'Oh sorry, obviously I was wrong cuz you're still the same.' It occurred to me then, that they were going through the same thing I was and I shouldn't be so hard on them. I looked at her face, she was trying to hide how upset she was, I could tell. I really wanted to take it back.

'I can't believe you! Cams been captured and your STILL taking the effort to be a complete and total jerk! Do you not care about her at ALL?' Liz was bordering on hysteria now and was screeching.

'Yeah, sure I do.' I said but kept my face blank. I tried to put some emotion into it, but years of training at blackthorn had stuck with me. Liz and Macy didn't know that though, so they were staring at me in shock thinking I'm heartless. Brilliant.

If I had told them the truth, if I had showed some emotion, I would have told them that I would do anything humanly possible to bring her back and then even death would not keep me from her side.

**Cams POV**

'Wow!' this is brilliant. Bex would love this. They all would. The place was seriously high tech, with tables for working, books on everything you could want to know, computers that were way beyond their time, security systems for outside, there was even an adjoining room to sleep in. I found some bandages and painkillers for my leg and hand but there was nothing for burns. It was the perfect safe house and security room. I was just admiring the technology and genius behind the place when I saw the file. It had a note taped on top.

I pulled off the note it read:

'_Rachel, I'm so sorry for this, I didn't even realise the importance of my find until only a week ago, when they started trying to track me down, I know you will think this is unnecessary, that we can run, but we can't run forever and they will find us. This way will work; it's simple as long as you don't know about the file, They won't come after you that's why I didn't tell Joe. When you get this you have to get it to the CIA, FBI, MI6, NSA, hell give it to MI5 or the CBI for all I care. If it's global they won't come for you. If you're the only person that knows about it then you're as good as dead, like I am. I tried to get it there but there too close on my tail, I'd never get there in time and this is too important to risk. I'm sorry, tell Cammie I love her, she won't understand yet but when she's older tell her I did this to keep her safe, to keep both of you safe. Forgive me – Mathew _

I sat down as the tears fell down my cheeks.

It was three hours later that I finally put down the note and read the file. I have never read something this classified before without nearly all of it being censored in black ink. I scanned the pages gasping with each page. What I gave Liz on the headquarters was nothing compared to this. We could obliterate the COC with this, permanently destroy them. No wonder they were so obsessed with finding it. I glanced at the blueprints then groaned, where I'd only just run away from was the official headquarters, the main one, I could have blown it up! As you can tell I had lost loads of blood by this point, because it took me at least ten minuets to remember that with this file it didn't matter. I could easily find it, get inside and blow it up anyway.

There was a passage way out of here, it looked like it would go in the right direction to start me off walking and I really didn't want to swim again. I found an old rucksack and filled it with bandages, painkillers and some packet food that lasts for years. I'm glad about that because this place, despite the technology, looked as though it had been abandoned for ten years. I began to walk down the passage way, dizzy from the painkillers.

'For crying out loud! How long is this thing?' yes, it had got to the point where I was talking to myself. I had been walking for at least nine hours in this never ending tunnel. My knees buckled and I almost fell, I was close to passing out. Suddenly the tunnel shifted direction and it widened out into a hollow room with a bed in it, I stood there for ages, blinking and trying to work out whether I was hallucinating or not. I sat on the bed, it felt real. The most worrying thing was that if there was a bed in the middle of a tunnel it meant that despite me having already walked nine miles, I still had loads of walking left to do. I fell asleep either that or fell unconscious.

**Sorry the end was really rubbish I know **** . The next chapter will be better, I hope. Please review.**


	9. Home sweet home

**ZACHS IN THIS! Only at the end though but still. This one I think is a bit boring and I couldn't explain some stuff well. What do u think? Review please. Is it really bad or just a bit bad? By the way the end is a bit soppy but I think I managed it. :P **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girl series (sadly)**

**Home sweet home**

**Cams POV**

No way, no way did I walk down a passage way for three bloody days; with, may I add, a bullet hole in my leg, for it to be a dead end! I ran my fingers through my hair and looked behind me; I could see the straight grey walls for about a mile, before the passage curled round a corner. I no longer had a clue where I was, all the twisting and turning had messed up my internal compass, and I had a feeling that I wasn't even in the same state as before. I sighed. As for what time of day it was, well that was anyone's guess; the light hadn't dimmed or brightened in the time id been here. The only source of lights were little bulbs all along the top of the passage way, they must have used (or invented) some sort of never ending bulb because none of them went out. I looked around me again, there had to be a way out somewhere, I tapped the walls. And floor around me, getting really fed up. I stopped and focused, I found more secret passage ways in Gallagher Academy then any one had since Gilly was alive. I watched the partials of dust in the air; lit up by the light above me. There.

A small indentation, on the wall in front of me, that looked suspiciously like my mothers wedding ring. I moved my fingers over it, nothing happened, I pushed on the wall with all my weight. Suddenly I was falling, the wall had moved side ways really quickly while I was leaning on it, and I hadn't noticed. 'Shit!' I landed on concrete. Then as I twisted round to look at where I had just come from, the panel of wall slid sideways with amazing speed, I only just yanked my foot out the way before it shut completely. 'Bitch' I muttered at the wall (did I mention I was exhausted and really fed up?). I looked behind me at the faces of twenty six shocked girls and one speechless teacher. I looked round, I don't know why I bothered, I knew the layout of this room blindfolded. 'Hi!' I said grinning and staring up at them. I picked myself up off the floor, and watched with amusement as they all took a step back. 'So' I continued, 'tell me why I'm in sub level 2?'

'Ummmm' one of the girls said, she looked at the teacher for help. 'Is this a test? You know like, be prepared for anything?' the teacher in question was agent Townsend and he wasn't even listening.

'Cam?' Townsend said shakily like he didn't know who I was.

'Who else is it gonna be?' I muttered confused.

'its hard to tell, you're a bit of a mess' he said, at first I was really insulted but then I looked down and remembered that my t-shirt was filthy and was missing; not only the bottom half, but also one of the sleeves. My jeans were in shreds, my hair hadn't been brushed in at least a month and I had nasty burns scarring the left side of my face.

'Yeah, well.' I murmured, the thought of the burns brought up too many bad memories. I looked at the girls; they were now looking a lot less worried now they knew I was just another sister. They were in the year below me, I knew them all, a few were even close friends, but they hadn't recognised me, even my own teacher hadn't. I must be a total mess.

They took me upstairs; it must have been just at the end of a lesson because when we got up there, the entire hallway was filled with students. In a normal school they would be so busy that most of them wouldn't even noticed me, but they were trained to notice everything, so I had pretty much the entire school staring at me. I felt something on my leg slip, my bandage was falling off, and just to make things even worse there was a trail of blood now following me, dripping onto the floor.

We reached my mothers office without too much trouble, although the school timetable seemed to be temporarily frozen as students figured it would be more fun to watch what happened to the strange, filthy girl, then go to class. When we opened the door the entire office was full of smoke, Townsend suddenly looked worried.

'What -?'

'She's cooking again.' I said with a sigh of exasperation. Townsend blinked.

'THAT'S COOKING?'

'Well, it's her version anyway.' I said walking in the office.

I walked towards the kitchen area trying to see through the smoke. I saw my mum trying to dislodge what looked like a piece of black coal from a pan. I ran up to her and hugged her round the waist; she let out a yelp of surprise, giving Townsend a confused look.

'She interrupted the last five minuets of my lesson; she defiantly knows how to make an entrance.'

'w-what?' she was still shocked.

'Well falling through a wall swearing isn't how most of my students enter the classroom.' I gave him a filthy look. He smiled slightly at me in return. 'I think we should take her to the infirmary now Rachel, her leg looks bad.' We both looked down to the gradually expanding pool of blood on the floor. My mother went pale.

'Its fine, its not that bad, can't be I've been walking round on it for over a week.' On second thoughts that probably wasn't the best thing to say.

When we left the office, I was brushing the tangles out of my hair trying to look more presentable, there were still kids everywhere watching silently, my mum muttered something about; they should be in class by now. It was then that I saw them, I saw Macy first then Bex and Liz, I grinned at them and they rushed forwards to hug me, I laughed and hugged them back. It was then that the entire school gasped in shock, we looked up confused till Tanya yelled 'What happened to your hand!' I curled up my hand, keeping my eyes to the ground, and stayed silent. I didn't want to talk about this, not now.

I was in the infirmary, it was an hour later, and I was feeling loads better. Id finally had a decent meal and my wounds were all fixed; well sort of, it takes a while for things to heal and they would never sort out my fingers but whatever. My mum was there, Bex, Macy and Liz were too and some other guy I didn't know. There were all watching me like I was a ticking time bomb.

'What?' I snapped

'We saw the video. Then on the camera. They took you.' Liz was mixing half formed questions together not sure of what to ask, so I went with the last one.

'Yeah it was deliberate.' I said vaguely.

'WHAT?' Bex yelled.

'I needed to know why they wanted me in the first place.' They were looking at me like I'd lost it.

'You put yourself though all that, just to find out what they wanted?' my mum looked like she was about to faint.

'Basically, yeah' I replied, maybe I had lost it.

'A little insane.' That was the guy in the corner speaking to my mum 'but still, can we have her when she's eighteen?' my mum just glared at him. Then to me he said, 'I'm from MI6. Where are you thinking of signing up? I know you've probably got tons of offers but we could really use you in MI6. Even our best agents wouldn't be prepared to do that' I think I've just got offered a job.

'Don't encourage her.' My mum snapped.

I'm back in my old room now, everyone else is asleep. I have just spent the last four hours telling them everything I had been doing and trying to explain that, it really was the only way to find out what they wanted and to stop them coming after me. Now the COC were too busy trying to run, to chase after me. I was safe. Finally. A light knock at the door pulled me out of my thoughts. I got up there was a note on the floor.

_Hey Gallagher Girl,_

_Sorry I wasn't there for your big entrance, thought you'd want to be with your friends. Meet me in library?_

_-Zack x_

I smiled, and went down to the library. It was dark and empty, I looked round confused where was he?

'Hey, Gallagher Girl.' I turned round smiling, pain flashed through his eyes as he touched the burn on my face.

'It's okay. Doesn't hurt anymore.' He smiled faintly then.

'You always say everything's fine when it's not Cam. I missed you.'

'I know, I missed you too.' He kissed me then, softly.

'I love you.' He said as I wound my arms round his neck. The perfect end to such horrible few months.

**Ok nearly done just one more Chapter to go I think. Do you think I should put something dramatic and cliff-hangery at the end or should I keep her life perfect from now on? I don't know. It will be out tomorrow. **


	10. Im back but for how long

**This is it guys! The last chapter! Thank you Pigeonfollower for saying I should go on but all my imagination has gone and I can't think of anything else to put in the chapters now that the COC has gone. Maybe I will do another story? I don't know, im not that good of a writer so I might not. **

**Anyway I have dedicated this chapter to everyone who has sent me reviews for this:**

**Pigeonfollower,**

**Tootsy rowl,**

**Booklover-2,**

**GallagherRoxs123,**

**pageturner97,**

**YamiStar248,**

**lightsjls2010,**

**Red5blood5rose,**

**Tehnekox96. **

**You guys are fantastic thank you so much. If it wasn't for you I would have given up ages ago xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls as much as I would like to.**

**I'm back (but for how long)**

**Cams POV**

I had been back a week now. I still jumped every time there was a loud noise and people had got the idea and stopped sneaking up on me after I accidentally sent three students to hospital with broken limbs. But still life was never better, I was free and my friends welcomed me back like a hero (which I thought was really funny). I got to be with my friends again. Listening to Liz trip over her own feet with a expected 'oopsy daisy', watching Macy paint my nails rainbow coloured, and for Bex to hug me four times a day because she wasn't convinced I was really back yet, and to put up with mums burnt to a crisp food every Sunday. I was in my own personal heaven; I couldn't believe I used to take this for granted.

I was laying on me bed with my head phones on when he came in the room, he took the headphones off me and laid them next to my head while he bent over and kissed me, I opened my eyes to see Zach but then closed them again and said

'That was my favourite song you know.' He laughed,

'You can listen to it any time you want.' I sat up straight then and watched him cautiously.

'And why can't I have you kiss me anytime I want? Where are you going?'

'Calm down Gallagher Girl, im not going anywhere.' He mumbled kissing me again. 'You're really paranoid you know.'

'Umm I know.' I said my fingers tangling in his hair as I pulled him backwards onto the bed, his hands at either side of my waist as he kissed me softly. Liz chose just then to walk in,

'Whoops! Sorry.' She said leaving again, her face red. I laughed and stood up.

'Liz its ok.' I said still laughing. She hesitated, then came in.

'I just needed to get some stuff. I'm going.' She mumbled gathering books. After Liz had left Zach kissed me neck, and I smiled life couldn't get better than this.

We were outside sat in the grass laughing; me and Zach. I looked up to see Bex, Macy and Liz heading towards us chatting. I stood up to great them, but I was only half way up when I felt a sharp pain just below my heart, the world seemed to be going backwards or maybe that was just me. Everything seemed to be going really slowly after that and the sounds had all dimmed. I saw Zach pull up a gun, some small part of my brain wondered where he had got it from, I heard these dull popping noises, which was him shooting the gun towards a large building opposite, I looked to it and saw a woman fall in slow-motion off it, I couldn't see who it was but I knew it was her, Mrs Goode. I blinked slowly, it was an effort to open my eyes again, then turned my head to where I saw Liz screaming and my friends running towards me, for some reason I couldn't seem to hear it, I wondered what was wrong, was she ok? Why was she screaming?

Cam, Cam, CAM! What was that? Was someone saying my name? I turned my head back to Zach, he was bent over me, blood was in a circle around me, spreading further outwards.

'Cam, please don't die, not now, it's not your time, Cam please. PLEASE!' he was sobbing, yes Zachary Goode, trained never to show emotion, was crying. I couldn't seem to get up. I couldn't seem to move at all.

'Zach? What…? Why…?' I whispered, my voice wasn't working right. The girls had reached us now and they were all crying.

'You've been shot. But you're going to be fine, just hang on.' Zach was saying through tears. Shot? But why? I thought they would leave me alone now. Then it hit me. The COC had left me alone but Mrs Goode, Zach's mum held grudges for a very long time. The grounds filled with confused students who had heard Liz screaming. Suddenly my mum was next to me stroking my hair and demanding to know what happened.

'Just another bullet hole to add to my CV.' I said weakly. She looked at me and I knew, I couldn't add this to my CV because I wouldn't be alive to do it. I thought everything would go black and I would pass out but white filled my vision like an old over exposed film, a tear fell down my cheek…..

**Sorry for the ending. I know it's sad. It's taken me 10 days to write this story, it's been really fun so I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you think I should write something else please tell me, im open to suggestions. Thank you so much to everyone who's read this. xxxxx**


	11. Sequel  payback

PAYBACK IS OUT! :D **FINALLY!**

So after a month of waiting and trying to come up with ideas I have finally posted Payback! Which is the sequel to this, I hope you will like it sorry if it's a bit sad and sorry for killing off Cammie, I just like dramatic endings, or as the case may be dramatic BEGININGS! Hahahaha I won't give anything away but please read it! And no Cammie doesn't come back from the dead/Somehow avoided being killed/faked her own death when I said she was dead I meant it sorry .

Maybe Zach will fall in love with someone else?

Maybe he will be too distraught over Cammie?

Maybe they will go against the CIA?

Maybe another organisation will come find them?

Maybe the COC will actually win?

Who knows? Well not me! im making it up as I go along and don't even know what the second chapters going to be about much less the end!


End file.
